


Umuwi Ka Na Baby

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Constrution Worker!Jongin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Girl Kyungsoo, Hurt/Comfort, OFW!Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nakipagsapalaran si Kyungsoo sa ibang bansa para sa kapakanan ng kanyang pamilya.





	Umuwi Ka Na Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

Sa hirap ng buhay sa bansang sinilangan, napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na magtrabaho na lang sa abroad dahil di sapat ang kinikita nila ni Jongin para sa pang-araw-araw na gastusin.

"Pa, mag-abroad na lang kaya ako?" tanong ni kyungsoo sa asawa habang kumakain silang pamilya ng hapunan, ulam nila ay adobong manok na may panghimagas na puto na pasalubong ni Jongin galing trabaho.

Susubo pa lang si Jongin ng kanin at lutong adobo ng asawa pero naudlot ito. Napakunot tuloy ang kanyang mukha.

"Ha? Bakit?" Kabadong tanong ni Jongin habang patingin-tingin sa mga anak na kumakain. Napansin niya bigla si Taeoh na may butil ng kanin sa pisngi kaya tinanggal niya ito.

"Eh kasi, lahat ng bilihin nagsitaasan na. Mukhang yung renta pa natin dito tataas din. Pati tuition ni Yumi. Di na sasapat itong kinikita natin."

"Bakit mo naman naisip agad na mag-abroad na lang?" Sumubo na lang si Jongin ng pagkain, ngunit di pa rin niya gusto ang sinasabi ng asawa na mag-aabroad na lang ito.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. "Pa, nahihirapan na din ako mag-budget. Bukas mamamalengke na naman tayo. Sa susunod pa ako susweldo. Di na kakasya, Pa."

Lalong kmunot ang noo ni Jongin. "Deh, ako bahala dyan. Bukas na bukas hahanap pa ulit ako ng raket. D-Dito ka lang." Lunon niya sa sinubong pagkain sabay lagok ng isang basong tubig.

Di makakain nang maayos si Kyungsoo. "Pano sa susunod na taon? Si Taeoh mag-aaral na din."

"Hay," hingang malalim ni Jongin habang inaabutan ang mga anak ng baso ng tubig. Hindi niya talaga gusto ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo "Soo, masyado mo atang pinapangunahan ang mga bagay-bagay. Hayaan mo, ako bahala. Hahanap ako ng malaki ang sweldo. Yung sasapat sa ating apat.

"Aawis ka po, mama?"

Nalungkot bigla si Kyungsoo nang tingnan si Taeoh na nagtanong sa kanya. Hinawi niya ang bagong gupit na buhok ng anak at ngumiti onti.

"Papayag ba si bunsoy kapag umalis si mama?"

Kumurap ang apat na taong gulang na bata habang dumudukot ng laman ng adobong manok sa plato niya. "Punta po kayo sa kawindiwya?"

Bahagyang naging emosyonal si Kyungsoo dahil walang kamalay-malay ang mga anak niya na mas malayo pa sa karinderyang pinagtatrabahuhan ang pupuntahan niya. Kung sakali.

"Mama, alis po ulit kayo? Di po ba kakauwi niyo lang po?" Tanong naman ni Yumi na nasa ikalawang baitang na.

"Naku anak, ganiti kasi yun--" pero di niya naituloy ang sasabihin kahit tutok na ang mga anak sa kanya, handa nang makinig sa ipapaliwanag niya. Kaso naalala niya na wala pa palang kasiguraduhan ang landas sana na gusto niyang tahakin lalo na't pagdako ng tingin niya kay Jongin ay tinaasan na siya nito ng kilay.

"Usap tayo mamaya."

* * *

Ang maghugas ng pinagkainan at ang tulungan si Yumi sa kanyang takdang aralin ay ang mga sumunod na gawain ni Kyungsoo matapos ang hapunan.

Mapilit pa rin si Jongin na siya na raw ang maghugas ng pinggan pero laging tinatanggihan ni Kyungsoo dahil baka raw mapasma ang asawa kaya nanonood na lang ito ng balita kasama ang mga anak nila o di kaya naman ay dinadaldal kung kamusta sila sa bahay ng lola nila. Sa bahay kasi ng nanay ni Jongin nila iniiwan ang mga anak kapag wala sila sa bahay dahil wala naman magbabantay sa mga ito.

"O, eto anak, kapag sinabing soprano mataas yun na boses ng babae. Kapag mezzo soprano, katamtaman. Kapag mababa, ano tawag?" Review ni Kyungsoo kay Yumi na pinag-aaral nila sa isang private day care center.

"Alto po," Mariin na sabi ni Yumi na tutok sa pakikinig sa mama sa pagtuturo sa kanya.

"Very good. Wag mo kakalimutan ah? Galingan mo sa quiz bukas. Ang bass sa lalaki yun, okay?"

Tumango si Yumi at hinawi ang bangs bago tumingin kay Taeoh na nagkukulay naman sa coloring book nito na Cars.

Napatingin naman si Jongin sa asawa na ngayon ay nagliligpit na ng mga gamit ni Yumi pang-eskwela.

"Papa?" Tawag ni Yumi kay Jongin. "Pag perfect ko po quiz ko po bukas pwede po ba ako bumili ng coloring book po yung puro po pwincess?"

Tumingin si Jongin sa panganay nila ni Kyungsoo at ikinandong ito. "Oo naman. Basta gagalingan mo." Ngiti niya sa bata tsaka hinalikan ito sa bulbunan.

Bumungisngis si Yumi at kiniss ang Papa sa pisngi.

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kanila. "Taeoh, nak, pag tapos mo dyan toothbrush na ah?"

"Opo." Magalang na sagot ni Taeoh habang nagpapatuloy sa pagkukulay.

Nang matapos ang mag-anak mag-toothbrush, hinanda na ni Jongin ang kanilang hihigaan sa papag. Isang malaking foam ang nilalatag nila kung saan silang apat ay natutulog.

Sapin nila ay makapal at nasa sampu rin ang kanilang gamit na unan.

"Tulog na, tama na ang harutan." Bilin ni Jongin sa mga anak na laging pumapagulong sa higaan nila at gustong gusto ang pagkalunod sa maraming unan.

Iniayos ni Jongin ang electricfan sunod kasabay ng mga cute na hagikgik ng mga anak.

Pagkaayos ng maliit nilang tatak 3D na electricfan, napansin ni Jongin ang asawa sa may kusina na nagbubukas ng ref. Panigurado ay nag-iisip na kung ano ang uulamin nila kinabukasan.

Napangiti si Jongin at pinagsabihan ulit ang mga anak na matukog na. Pinatay na rin niya ang ilaw nila sa kwarto.

"Papa, wala pa naman po si Mama. Di pa po kami tutulog." Sabi ni Taeoh na nakabalot na sa kumot niyang Spongebob ang disenyo.

Nakapamewang si Jongin habang nakatingin sa mga anak. "Kahit na. Kailangan niyo matulog kung hindi di kayo lalaki." Lumapit din si Jongin sa mga anak at inayos ang mga unan nila tsaka sila binigyan ng matunog na halik sa pisngi.

"Papa, coloring book po ah?" Paalala naman ni Yumi ulit.

Kinuha naman ni Taeoh ang kanyang teddy bear sa tabi at niyakap ito.

"Oo, nak, promise. Basta perfect mo quiz mo." Pisil ni Jongin sa pisngi ng bata hanggang sa maramdaman na niya ang presensya ng kanyang asawa sa tabi.

"O, bat di pa natutulog ang mga baby? Tulog na. 9 na. May pasok pa bukas Yumi."

"Hinihintay po kasi kita, Mama." Sagot ni panganay.

"Wala po ako pasok, Mama." Pahikab naman na sagot ni Taeoh.

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Taeoh kaya pinisil naman niya ang ilong nito. "Kahit na. Dapat ang mga bata natutulog ng maaga kasi di kayo tatangkad gaya ng Papa niyo kung hindi."

"O, si Mama na nagsabi. Tsaka dito na si Mama. Sabi niyo tutulog na kayo pag andito si Mama."

"Gusto niyo talaga ako lagi katabi matulog?" Kiliti ni Kyungsoo sa mga anak na nagsibungisngisan na. Ngunit, bahagyang kumirot ang dibdib niya sa pag-iisip tungkol sa pagtangka niyang mag-abroad na.

"Ma, tama na po!" Hiyaw ng dalawang bata habang tumatawa.

Nang tumigil si Kyungsoo, humiga na ito sa tabi ni Taeoh at niyakap ang bunso. "Okay! Tulog na tayo!"

Inadjust naman na muna ni Jongin ang electricfan nila bago naman humiga sa tabi ni Yumi.

"Tulog na, tulog na." Umayos na ng higa si Jongin at tumagilid sa direksyon ni Yumi.

Nakatagilid rin si Kyungsoo kaya madaling magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata kahit nakahiga sila sa magkabilang dulo.

Nag-umpisa na humuni ng kanta si Kyungsoo, ang paborito niyang kanta na "Ikaw ang Pag-ibig na Hinintay" ni mareng Yeng Constantino. Na siya ring theme song ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Mabilis namang nakatulog ang mga bata. May mahika talaga sa boses ni Kyungsoo na kahit si Jongin, kung wala lang silang dapat pag-usapan sa gabing iyon, ay panigurado nakatulog na siya. Pero hindi.

Pinatakan ng halik ni Jongin sa noo ang mga bata tsaka tumingin kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin din sa kanya. "Mahal, uusap pa tayo."

Tumango ang nakabestidang si Kyungsoo at tsaka hinalikan din sa noo ang mga bata bago tuluyang bumangon at dumako ang mag-asawa sa maliit nilang sala at naupo.

"Soo, okay ka lang ba?" Unang tanong ni Jongin.

"Oo? Ok naman ako. Bakit? Dahil ba sa kanina?"

"Hay, asawa ko talaga, tsk." Inakbayan niya ang babae at tiningnan maigi. "Oo, yung sinabi mo kanina. Mukhang seryoso ka kasi."

"Pero, Pa? Seryoso ako dun sa sinabi ko. Gusto ko na mag-abroad." Sumandal saglit si Kyungsoo sa asawa pero agad din siyang napaupo nang diretso.

Napalabi si Jongin, may lungkot sa tono ng boses. "Pasensya na, Kyungsoo. Kasalanan ko rin kasi to. Tama ka naman sa nagsisitaasan na talaga lahat ng bilihin. Kung mapera lang sana ako e di sana..."

"Pa! Anong kasalanan sinasabi mo dyan? Wala kang kasalanan no!" Nguso ni Kyungsoo bago pisilin ang malaking braso ng asawa. Ayaw na ayaw niyang naririnig si Jongin na minamaliit ang sarili.

Napangiti onti si Jongin pero napayuko ulit. "Siguro kung nagtapos lang ako ng pag-aaral di ka mahihirapan ng ganito. Construction worker lang naman ako."

"Pa, bakit ganyan ka naman. Construction worker ka e ano ngayon? Marangal naman tsaka mabait pa na asawa. Wala yun dun, mahal. Di ba nga, sa hirap at ginhawa, magsasama tayo. Di kita iiwan. Tsaka masaya ako sayo. Sadyang kailangan lang natin dumoble kayod para sa mga anak natin."

"E, kung ako na lang kaya mag-abroad?" Kinikilig pero nakanguso na sagot ni Jongin. Alam na alam ng asawa niya kung paano siya iligtas sa pag-iisip ng negatibo sa sarili.

"Ang totoo niyan, Pa, may tutulong na sa akin kung sakali. Di na ako mahihirapan sa pagproseso ng papeles. Tsaka kung ikaw aalis, pano na yung mga kapitbahay kapag kailangan ka nila?" Nagawa pang idahilan iyon ni Kyungsoo. Pero totoo naman. Sa tuwing may kung ano mang sira sa bahay ang mga kapitbahay, si Jongin agad ang tinatawag nila. Ultimo pagiging tubero ay kaya din kasi ni Jongin.

"E di hanap sila ng iba na mag-aayos ng bubong nila o kung ano man. Sino naman ba yang tutulong sayo? Disedido ka na ba talaga? Tsaka san ka dadalhin? Mamaya apihin ka lang dun katulad sa balita. Ako na lang, mahal." Walang hinto niyang sabi.

Napangiti bahagya si Kyungsoo dahil damang-dama niya rin ang pag-aalala na ni Jongin sa kanya. "Sa Qatar. Tsaka pinsan ko nag-alok. Katulong. Siya yung tutulong sa akin. Si Wendy? Nakwento ko na yun sayo. Seven years na siya dun."

"Di na ba talaga kita mapipigilan?" Malungkot na tanong ni Jongin kahit alam naman na niya ang sagot. Ganun na niya kakilala si Kyungsoo.

Tumango ang asawa. "Kapag ano sa katapusan ng April makakaalis na ako."

"Siguradong sigurado?"

"Oo, para kina Yumi at Taeoh. Galit ka ba?"

Umiling si Jongin. "Galit ka dyan, di no. Pero nakakalungkot kasi iiwan mo kami."

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa asawa na alam niyang malungkot na ngayon pa lang. Sa kanilang dalawa kasi, si Jongin ang mas emosyonal. "Babalik naman ako. Tsaka pwede naman tayo mag video call."

"Soo, yoko na sa screen ka lang makita. Mamimiss kita sobra sobra. Sino na lang magpupunas ng pawis ko kung wala ka?" Paglalambing ni Jongin sa asawa na tumatawa na sa kanyang dibdib.

"Pa naman, tiis tiis muna siguro. Kapag nakaipon ako babalik ako tapos magtatayo na lang ako ng karinderya. kakalabanin natin karinderya ni Aling Ineng." pagbibiro pa niya pero may balak siyang gawin iyon, ang kalabanin ang kasalukuyang amo.

"Sige na nga. mag-iipon din ako ng marami mahal. tsaka mapupuno na namin yung alkansya natin siguro next year may 5k na yun. Pangdagdag sa pang-eskwela ng mga bata."

"So okay na sayo? Ok na ok na talaga na mag-abroad ako?"

"Alam ko naman na hindi na kita mapipigilan." Hawi ni Jongin sa buhok ng asawa bago hawakan ang kamay nito. "Nakakalungkot talaga pero, kailangan. tsaka nga pala mas magaling ka mag-english sa akin. Ako kase pudpod ingles. Mas ok na ikaw na lng mag-abroad...uh...pero kaya ko rin naman talaga. Ughhh, mahal, tanong mo sa pinsan mo baka naghahanap dun construction worker ako na lang aalis talaga. Natatakot ako baka apihin ka dun."

"Pa, dun din ako sa pinapasukan ng pinsan ko. Mabait naman yun. Nangangailangan lang talaga sila ng isa pang yaya kasi anim na yung anak nung amo ni Wendy."

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at kumapit na parang linta sa asawa tsaka humalik sa balikat nito. "Di na talaga kita mapipigilan. Sige na, sge na. Pero babalik balik ka pa rin at magchachat."

Yumakap pabalik si Kyungsoo. Minsan na lang kasi silang ganito dahil pudpod sila kakatrabaho.

"Oo pa. Promise ko yan. Mag-iipon talaga ako. Mamimiss ko din yakap mo tsaka kakornihan mo pero, para sa ikakaganda ng buhay ng mga anak natin, doble kayod at sakripisyo muna."

"Tama ka nga, Soo. Mas una na ang mga bata ngayon kesa sa mga sarili natin. Pero lam mo, lab na lab talaga kita."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at humawak sa panga ng asawa at hinaplos ng hintuturo ang patubong bigote ng mahal. "Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Tsaka, uy, kapag may lumandi sayo susumbong mo sa akin ha?" Kunot na mukha na paalala ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Matinik kasi ito sa chix kahit pa nung kabataan pa lang nila.

"Syempre! Ikaw ata sumbungan ng bayan ko kapag may umaaligid. Yuck."

"Yuck ka dyan." Tawa ni Kyungsoo habang nakanguso naman si Jongin na unti unti ring kumukurba sa isang ngiti.

"Yuck sila kase ikaw lang ang _yuuuum_ sa paningin ko."

Sa kakornihan ng asawa, pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ni Jongin. "Korni mo!"

"Mamimiss mo to, Soo." yakap ulit ni Jongin sabay halik nang mabilis ngunit mariin sa labi nito.

"Mamimiss talaga." Sumandal si ksoo sa asawa at nagpayakap dito. Nanatili sila sa ganoong posisyon habang sinusuklay naman din ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. "Antok na ako, Ni."

"Hm. Tulog na tayo. Baka magising din mga bata kasi di nila tayo katabi."

Magkahawak kamay silang dumiretso sa kwarto nila ar natulog na sila sa papag, silang pamilya.

* * *

"Mama, iiwan mo na po kami?" Nangingilid na ang mga luha ng dalawang anak nang sabihin na ng mag-asawa kung saan pupunta si Kyungsoo sa susunod na linggo.

Kahit si Kyungsoo ay naiiyak na rin dhil ayaw niyang nakikitang lumuluha ang mga bata, kahit na minsan napapagalitan niya.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at napatingin kay Jongin para humingi ng tulong sa pagpapaliwanag sa mga anak.

"Di po ba kami mabait, Mama?" Iyak na ni Yumi sa harap niya. "Sabi po ni lola kapag di daw po kami mabait iiwan niyo daw po kami ni Papa. Huuuuu!!"

Tumabi si Jongin sa asawa, kinarga si Yumi at pinunasan ang mga luha.

Umiiyak na din si Taeoh dahil sa tuwing umiiyak ang ate niya, umiiyak na din siya. Umakyat ang bata sa kandungan ng Mama niya at yumakap sa kanya. "Yaw ko po iwan kami ni Mama. Yaw ko po. Good boy na po si Taeoh. Wag po kayo alis. Huuuu!!"

"Tahan na, tahan na. Di naman tayo iiwan ni Mama." Mahinahong panimula ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ang mukha ni Yumi ng lampin. Ganun na rin ang likod nito na namamawis na.

Ginawa din iyon ni Kyungsoo kay Taeoh habang kinikiss ang ulo at pisngi nito. "Tama na ang iyak. Di namin kayo iiwan ni Papa. Mag-wowork lang si Mama sa malayo."

"San pu?" Singhot ni Yumi.

"Sa ibang bansa, nak. Sa Qatar."

"Ayaw niya na po sa kawinderya?"

"Kasi," Si Jongin na ang sumagot. "Mas malaki sahod dun kesa dito. Mas maraming pera."

Nakakapit lang si Taeoh sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. "Sama po ako kay mama."

Tumingin ang mag-asawa sa anak na lalaki. "Nak, di pwede. Si mama lang kasi pwede pumunta dun." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo, nagpupunas na rin siya ng luha.

"Anak, sana maintindihan niyo na kailangan talaga pumunta ni Mama sa ibang bansa para makapag-aral kayo sa magandang eskwelahan. Tapos kapag nakaipon, yaan niyo, palalakihin ni Papa itong bahay natin. Lalagyan natin ng 2nd floor, okay ba yun?" Pagpapaliwanag nang mabuti ni Jongin sa mga musmos na mga anak.

Tumango naman ang mga bata at hindi na nagtanong pa, pero pareho silang kapit na kapit kina Jongin at Kyungsoo at ayaw na bumitaw pa.

* * *

Nakaimpake na si Kyungsoo at handa na siya sa pag-alis.

Nirentahan nila ang pinapasadang taxi ni Mang Kanor sa kanto na nabigyan ng discount na 100 pesos.

Nakayakap sina Taeoh at Yumi kay Kyungsoo buong byahe. Sa may likuran sila nakaupo habang si Jongin naman ay sa tabi ni Mang Kanor.

Puro kwentuhan lamang sa kanilang byahe kung saan pinangunahan ito ni Mang Kanor. Nagtanong ito kay Kyungsoo patungkol sa tatahakin sa abroad at nagbahagi rin ito ng mga kwentong alam sa mga kakilalang OFW.

Pagkarating sa airport, at nang palapit na ang oras ng pag-alis ni Kyungsoo, nagsimula nang umiyak ang mga bata na ayaw na bumitaw sa kanilang ina.

"Mama, wag na po kayo alis." Iyak ni Taeoh sa kanan ni Kyungsoo habang sila ay nakaupo.

"Mama, dito na lang po kayo." Hiling ni Yumi na umiiyak na rin sa kaliwa naman ni Kyungsoo.

Pinapanood lang sila ni Jongin na nagpipigil naman ng luha. Kailangan niya maging matatag para sa mga bata. Kailangan niya maipakita sa mga anak na kahit wala ang kanilang Mama ay parang normal pa rin ang takbo ng kanilang pang-araw-araw.

"Mga anak, nag-usap naman tayo di ba? Kailangan magtrabaho ni Mama." Naiiyak na rin si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya talaga kayang makita na umiiyak ang mga anak. "Pagkauwi ni Mama pangako, marami akong pasalubong sa inyo. Tahan na." Niyakap niya ang dalawa at hinalikan ang mga ito sa ulo.

Oras na para siya ay umalis.

Nang tumayo si Kyungsoo, pumunta ang mga bata sa gilid ni Jongin, humihikbi.

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang likod ng mga anak at tsaka tumingin sa asawa na lumapit sa kanya at niyakap siya.

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pabalik. Hindi na sila nagpalitan pa ng mga salita. Sa isang yakap na mahigpit at halik sa labi na kay riin alam na nila ang laman ng puso't isipan ng bawat isa.

Walang umiyak sa mag-asawa, pero batid sa kanilang mga mata ang kalungkutan.

"Pa, alis na ako."

Tumango si Jongin at inilapit ang mga anak sa kanilang Mama. "Kiss niyo tsaka yakapin niyo na ulit si Mama."

Tumakbo ang mga bata sa mga binti ni Kyungsoo at umiyak na naman.

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at niyakap muli ang mga anak.

Pagkabitaw, kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang maleta at lumakad na papaalis.

Ayaw man niya lumingon dahil tumutulo na ang kanyang mga luha, napalingon pa rin siya at kumaway sa kanyang asawa at mga anak na walang humpay pa rin sa pag-iyak.

Masakit mang iwan ang mga bata, pero kailangan. Kailangan niyang magsakripisyo para ikagaganda ng buhay nilang mag-anak.

* * *

Lumipas ang mga buwan na nakasanayan na ni Jongin at ng mga bata na datnan ang bahay na wala ang ilaw ng kanilang tahanan.

Sa mga unang linggo, hirap pa si Jongin lalo na't napagtanto niya ang hirap ng pagiging isang ina at babae na siyang halos gumagawa ng mga gawaing bahay araw-araw.

Hindi naman sa walang alam si Jongin, dahil laki siya sa hirap. Sadyang ang mga dating gawain ni Kyungsoo, siya na ang gumagawa ngayon, mula sa paghahain ng pagkain sa hapag para sa mga bata, paglalaba, pamamalantsa, paglilinis ng bahay at pagpapatnubay sa mga anak sa kanilang pag-aaral.

Noon, si Kyungsoo lahat ang gumagawa ng lahat ng ito, ngayon siya na, kasabay ng pagkukuha ng mga raket sa mga nangangailangan ng construction worker tulad niya.

Miss na miss na ni Jongin ang butihing asawa. Wala nang nagpupunas ng kanyang pawis tuwing manggagaling siya sa trabaho. Wala na ang pares ng hugis pusong mga labi na madalas niyang pugpugin ng halik tuwing tulog na ang mga bata, pero kahit sa screen lang ng kanyang cellphone, sapat na muna ito para paglapitin sila ng malayong distansya na kinaroroonan ng bawat isa. Gayun din ang litrato ng asawa sa kanyang pitaka na tinitingnan niya tuwing break sa trabaho o bago matulog.

Ito lang naman ang lumang I.D picture ng asawa bago sila ikasal na katago-tago pa rin sa pitaka niya. Tulad ngayon, nakahiga siya't tinititigan na naman ang litrato ng pinakamamahal.

Ginuhit niya pati ang mga daliri sa mukha ng katipan.

Tulog na ang mga bata nang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya. Heto na si Kyungsoo at tumatawag na sa kanya.

Sinagot niya ito agad.

"Jongin!" Maligayang bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Ma! Kamusta ka? Ganda ng ngiti mo ah."

Napahagikgik ang babae. "Natural, kausap na kita. Asan mga bata?"

"Ayun, tulog na." Pinakita ni Jongin ang mga natutulog na anak sa kanyang tabi. Binalik niya ang camera sa sarili. "Napagod ata sa kakalaro kanina."

"Mahal, yung likod nila ah? Wag mo sila hayaan matuyuan ng pawis."

"Hm. Hindi ko hahayaan yan."

"Oh, e, ikaw? Ano naman na ginagawa mo ngayon? Di ka pa tulog."

"Habang hinihintay ko tawag mo, may tinititigan ako." May mapanuksong ngiti sa labi ni Jongin.

"Ha? Ano naman?" Kunot noong tanong ni Kyungsoo kaya hinablot ni Jongin ang litrato sa wallet at winagayway sa camera.

"Tada! Eto, tinititigan ko."

Napatawa si Kyungsoo. "Wala ba ako picture sa cellphone mo, mahal? Yan talaga tinititigan mo?"

"Oo, paborito ko to sa lahat eh." Tawa pa ni Jongin bago harapin ang litratong hawak at bigyan ito ng halik.

"Tch, sana ako na lang kiniss mo, di ba." Pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo, kaya dinampian na rin ni Jongin ng halik ang screen ng cellphone.

"Ayan, kiss ko sayo."

"Ano ba yan."

"Anong ano ba yan? Gusto mo naman." Asar ni Jongin sa kanya bago titigan maigi. "Miss na miss na kita, Soo. Ang lamig na lagi ng gabi ko wala ka na sa tabi ko."

"Miss ko na din kayo ng mga anak natin. Pa, tatagan mo. Tatatagan ko rin dito. Pagkauwi ko, sayong-sayo ulit ako. Di ako hihiwalay sayo." Pangako ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na sinamahan ng malambing na pagtawa.

Napangiti din roon si Jongin. "Sabi mo yan. Di rin kita pakakawalan sa tabi ko pag-uwi mo rito."

* * *

Nagpatuloy ang buhay. Kayod sa umaga, kausap si misis sa gabi.

Kasalukuyang, katabi ni Jongin ang mga bata nang mag-umpisa silang mag-video call ni Kyungsoo.

Malaking ngiti lagi ang bungad ni Kyungsoo sa kanila tuwing nagkokomunika sila sa video chat.

"Mama!!" Korus ng kanilang mga anak na laging nananabik makausap ang ina.

"Mga anak ko, kamusta kayo? Kumain na ba kayo?"

"Opo." Korus muli nila.

"Dinala po kami ni Papa sa Jollibee kanina." Kwento ni Taeoh sa ina.

"Bumili po kami ng chicken tsaka po spaghetti."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa tuwa. "Nabusog naman ba kayo?"

"Opooo!"

Nakangiti lang si Jongin habang nakikinig sa mga bata at kay Kyungsoo. Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa sa screen at nagkaintindihan na agad.

Dahil kakakuha lang ng padala ni Kyungsoo na pera sa kanila, request nito sa asawa na pakainin ang mga anak sa labas, kaya naman dinala ni Jongin ang mga anak sa Jollibee kanina.

"Mabuti naman. E sa school, kamusta kayo? Taeoh, anak, kapag natatae ka sa school wag ka magpipigil ah? Wag mahihiya kay teacher magsabi. Masama magpigil ng tae."

Tumango si Taeoh.

"Nakausap ko kanina yung teacher niya. Nagsasabi naman na si Taeoh. Di ba, nak?"

Tumango ulit ang batang lalaki na noon ay nahihiyang magsabi na natatae sa eskwela kaya dalawang beses itong nakapagkalat sa silid-aralan nila.

"Mama, may classmate po ako kanina umiyak kasi po ayaw po magpahugas ng pwet."

May kapanatagan na ng loob si Kyungsoo base sa kanyang ekspresyon. "Talaga, nak?"

"Opo, kasi hihiya siya pahugas ng pwet tapos tinawag po mama niya."

Tumawa bahagya si Kyungsoo sa kadaldalan ng anak. "Basta, nak, magsasabi ka na ah? Yumi, nak, ikaw kamusta?"

"May stars po ako kanina kaso wala na po." Kuskos ni Yumi sa ibabaw ng kanyang mga kamay na nabura na.

"Mahal, okay naman si Yumi sa eskwela. Exams na pala nila next week. Si Taeoh rin."

Nakangiti lang na pinagmamasdan ni Kyungsoo ang mga bata sa screen. "Mag-aaral kayo maigi ah?"

"Opoooo!" Korus muli ng magkapatid.

"Mahal, kaw na bahala sa kanila ah?"

"Hm. Ako na bahala. Ikaw, wag mo pabayaan sarili mo dyan ah? Ikaw ba kamusta ka dyan?"

"Hm. Okay lang naman ako dito, mahal." May karampot na ngiti sa labi ng babae na agad pinagsuspetyahan ni Jongin.

"Mga anak, bye na kayo kay Mama tas tulog na kayo."

"Bye Mama!! Goodnight!!"

"Night Mama! Muwaaah!" Flying kiss pa ni Taeoh sa ina na ginaya na rin ni Yumi bago sila humiga na sa papag at pumikit na ng mga mata para matulog.

Hinalikan ni Jongin ang mga anak sa noo at tsaka lumabas ng kwarto. Tumungo siya sa maliit nilang sala.

"Mahal? May problema ba?" Tanong niya agad nang itapat niya ang cellphone sa kanyang mukha.

Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo.

"Pa, gusto ko na umuwi."

Napuno ng kaba si Jongin. "Ma, anong nangyari?"

Nagpunas ng luha si Kyungsoo at sumingha. "Pa, wag ka magagalit ah?"

"Ano bang nangyari?"

“May nilihim ako sayo.”

“Soo? Papakinggan kita. Ano yan?” May otoridad ang kanyang tono.

"Pa, sorry, hindi ko agad sinabi sayo. Pa, ang totoo niyan hindi ko talaga kasama ang pinsan ko dito. Ibinigay ako ng amo niya sa iba. Akala ko magiging okay naman pero habang tumatagal hindi eh. Minalas ata ako, Pa." Panimula ni Kyungsoo, humihikbi. "Lagi na lang ako pinapagalitan kahit wala naman akong maling nagawa. Sa akin lagi binubunton ang galit nila kapag nag-aaway yung mga amo ko. Nung una natitiis ko pa kasi baka sa umpisa lang ganito pero, mahal, mag-wawalong buwan na ako dito pero ganun pa rin sila. Sobra naman na ata. Hindi ko na rin masikmura pa yung masasakit na salita na binibitaw nila sa akin. Di naman ako tanga para hindi maintindihan ang stupid, bitch, yung iba di ko na maintindihan pero dama ko. Dama ko na masasakit ang mga yun. Pa? Ayoko na dito. Hindi ko kaya. K-Kaso, kailangan ko pa matapos ang kontrata bago ako pahintulutan ng amo ko makaalis." Singhot pa niya. “Sorry. Sorry, ngayon ko lang ‘to sinabi. Tiniis ko kasi nababayaran naman ako. Malaki pa nga sa kinikita ko sa karinderya. Sorry, Pa. Puro kasi ako akala, pero nayuyurakan na pagkatao ko dito. Di na kaya. Hindi ko na kayang tiisin pa.”

“Wala ka dapat ipagsorry, mahal.”

“Sorry pa rin, Jongin. Sorry, ang hina ko pala.”

“Shhh, wag ka mag-isip ng ganyan. Di ka mahina. Kung alam mo lang, ikaw ang isa sa mga pinakamatatag na babaeng nakilala ko. Syempre una sa listahan si Mama tas ikaw agad. Sunod lang sina ate sayo. Hindi ka mahina ah? Ang pumunta pa lang dyan, Soo, nakakahanga na kasi nilakasan mo loob mo. Kaya wag mo iisiping mahina ka dahil malakas ka. Matatag ka, Soo.”

May ngiting sumilay sa mukha ng babae habang nagpupunas ng luha.

"Ma, wala bang paraan para ngayon makaalis ka na? Alis ka na dyan, Ma. Ayaw kitang masaktan." Gusot na ang mukha ni Jongin, mga luha ay umaagos na sa kanyang mga mata. "Uwi ka na. Makiusap ka, Ma. Uwi ka na please."

Umiyak lalo sa kabilang linya si Kyungsoo na lalong ikinakurot na naman ng puso ni Jongin.

"Hindi pwede, Pa." Iling ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit? Sinasaktan ka nila dyan, Ma. Umalis ka na."

"Jongin, apat na buwan pa ah? Magtitiis ako. Hindi ako papayagan ng amo ko."

"Subukan mo na magpaalam, Ma."

"Pa, sinubukan ko na rin pero ayaw nila. Apat na buwan. Isipin na lang din natin na sa apat na buwan na yun may kikitain pa ko dito hm? Malaking tulong na din yun."

"Soo, sa apat na buwan pang natitira, pano na lang kung lumala ang pagtrato nila sayo? Hindi natin masasabi kung ano pang kaya nilang gawin sayo dyan."

"Pa, hindi talaga. Baka pag pinilit ko na umalis ako baka mas malala pa gawin nila sa akin. Kung kailangan apat na buwan pa ang mapunan ko para makaalis nang ligtas, kakayanin ko. Kakayanin ko para sayo at para sa mga bata kasi m-mahal ko kayo." Iyak muli ni Kyungsoo.

Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin. "Ma, sorry. Kung may magagawa lang ako para ngayon pa lang makauwi ka na gagawin ko. Kaso," garagal na ang kanyang boses dahil sa pag-iyak. "wala akong magawa."

Todo ang pag-iling ni Kyungsoo. "Pa, hindi. Wag ka mag-sorry. Hindi natin pareho inasahan to. Wala kang kasalanan." Singhot ni Kyungsoo habang taimtim na tinitingnan si Jongin. "Jongin, wala ka mang magawa para paagahin ang pag-alis ko dito, itong mga sandali naman na nakakapag-usap tayo araw-araw ay dahil rin sayo dahil di ka na nagsawa kahit wala ako dyan sa tabi mo para asikasuhin ka at ang mga bata."

"Ma, naman. Para namang ipagpapalit naman kita. Mahal na mahal kita." Sambit ni Jongin sa asawa nang buong puso. "Mahal na mahal kita sobra. Mahal na mahal."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at napatawa agad kahit na basa ang kanyang pisngi ng mga luha.

Napabuntong-hininga ang babae habang tinitingnan si Jongin na nakatitig rin pabalik sa kanya. At sabi niya, "Mahal din kita, Pa. Mahal na mahal. Pangako, mag-iingat ako rito at makakauwi rin pabalik sa inyo."

* * *

Mabilis lumipas ang apat na buwan.

Hindi pumasok si Jongin sa tinatrabahuhang construction site. Bagkus, nasa airport na silang tatlo ng mga anak para salubungin ang ilaw ng kanilang tahanan.

Mahigit dalawang oras din naghintay ang mag-aama dahil sa delayed flight ni Kyungsoo. Pero sa tyaga nila sa pahihintay, ilang saglit din at namataan na ng mga bata ang kanilang ina.

"Papa! Si Mama! Mama!!"

"Mama!!" Masayang tawag ni Taeoh sa ina na may kasamang pagtalon.

Katext ni Jongin ang ina nang magsigawan ang mga anak.

At sa pagtingala niya, napako ang tingin niya sa pinakamagandang babae sa paligid niya. Walang iba kundi sa asawa niyang sa wakas ay makakapiling na muli nila.

Hindi na niya kailangan pang umasa sa litrato sa wallet niya, dahil ang Kyungsoo niya, mahahagkan na ulit niya.

Nang makalapit si Kyungsoo sa kanila, isang mahigpit na yakap ang salubong ni Jongin sa kanya. Pangako niya sa sarili na hindi na muling pakakawalan pa ang mahal para lang mangibang-bansa.

Napayakap din ang mga bata sa mga binti nila.

"Mama..." Tawag ng dalawang bata sa ina.

Haplos ni Jongin ang buhok ni miais bago kumalas at hayaang yakapin ni Kyungsoo ang mga nawalay na anak sa kanya.

Nanunubig ang mga mata ng ina. Pagkabitaw sa yakap, nagpunas ito ng luha.

"Iyak ka Mama?" Tanong ni Taeoh sa kanya.

"Hindi, anak. Napuwing lang si Mama." Palusot nito sa mga anak.

"Uwi na tayo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa butihing asawa na pagkatayo ay tumango sa kanya bilang sagot.

"Uwi na tayo, Pa."

Dala ang mga bagahe ng asawa, pinanood ni Jongin mula sa likod ang kanyang mag-iina na nag-uusap tungkol sa mga magagandang karanasan at sa kung anong gustong kainin ng mga bata mamayang hapunan. Kay tagal namiss ni Jongin ang tagpong ito.

Ngayon, uuwi na sila ng sama-sama.

_Epilogue_

"Pabili nga ng isang balot ng sopas tsaka pansit."

"Macaroni spaghetti nga."

"Kutsinta dalawang balot."

"Kyungsoo, oorder sana ako ng sampung leche flan sayo para sa birthday ng bunso ko."

Sa natirang ipon ni Kyungsoo mula sa pagtatrabaho sa ibang bansa, ginamit niya ang pera para sa kanyang business na patok sa karamihan. Nagtitinda na siya ngayon ng mga lutong pang-almusal. At kung minsan meryenda. Kumukuha na rin siya ng orders sa paggawa ng leche flan na patok sa mga nag-cecelebrate ng birthdays at kung anu-ano pang okasyon.

Hindi man na siya nagtatrabaho sa karinderya tulad noon, hawak naman na niya ang oras niya ngayon kaya't nasusubaybayan na niya ang mga anak sa maghapon.

Mahirap man ang buhay kahit kakarampot lang ang kinikita, kinakaya naman nilang dalawa ni Jongin ang lahat.

Kumita lang ng sapat, ayos na, basta sama-sama pa rin sila.

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo matapos gawin ang huling dalawang lanera ng leche flan na inorder sa kanya para bukas.

Lumabas ng banyo si Jongin, bagong ligo, naka-shorts lang.

"Ma, tapos ka na?"

Nagliligpit na lang si Kyungsoo. "Hm."

"Teka, teka, ako na dyan, humiga ka na. Pagod ka na."

"Wag na. Magbihis ka na dun baka lamigin ka."

"Sus, init-init kaya. Sige na, ako na dito. Higa ka na."

Bumigay din si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na ang asawa na ligpitin ang mga ginamit na kasangkapan sa paggawa ng leche flan.

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang lamesa at napatingin sa kanya. "Higa ka na dun, Mahal."

Napahinto si Jongin sa ginagawa nang yakapin siya mula sa likod ng misis.

"Ayaw, hintayin na kita. Sabay na tayo humiga."

Napatawa si Jongin sa biglang paglalambing ng misis sa kanya. Nang matapos magpunas, hinarap ni Jongin ang maliit niyang asawa at hinawi ang buhok nito na nakaharang sa maganda niyang mukha.

"May problema ba, Kyungsoo?"

Umiling ang babae at niyakap ulit ang asawa. "Wala naman. Gusto lang kita yakapin."

Niyakap ni Jongin pabalik ang asawa. "Wag mo masyado pagurin ang sarili. Hinay-hinay lang sa pagtanggap ng orders."

"Hm."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Jongin, salamat." Isang sinserong ngiti ang bato niya. "Salamat sa pagiging mabuting asawa sa akin at sa pagiging mabuting tatay sa mga anak natin."

"Soo, tapos na father's day ah." Asar ni Jongin sa kanya.

Binaon ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ng asawa. "Alam ko. Pero salamat. Salamat, Jongin."

Humalik si Jongin sa tuktok ng ulo ng asawa at tsaka nag-tama ang kanilang mga tingin.

"Soo," Saklob niya ang mukha ng asawa sa kanyang malalaking mga kamay. "Salamat din sa lahat. Maswerte ako sayo at ikaw ang asawa ko. Mahal kita, sa hirap at ginhawa, palagi mo yang tatandaan."

Malaking mga ngiti ang umusbong sa kanilang mga mukha.

"Mahal din kita, Jongin, sa hirap at ginhawa."

Nagdikit ang kanilang mga noo at akmang hahalik na sa labi ng isa't-isa nang biglang may numakaw ng kanilang atensyon.

Dumaan si Taeoh, tayu-tayo ang buhok at nagkakamot pa ng mata papunta sa banyo.

Tunog ng pag-ihi ng bunso ang umalingawngaw sa kanilang gabi.

Napatingin ang mag-asawa sa isa't-isa at isang mabilis na halik sa labi na lang ang kanilang pinagsaluhan bago antayin matapos ang anak sa banyo tsaka sabay-sabay sila na tumungo sa kwarto para matulog.


End file.
